What would you say?
by Laserfire
Summary: Gale's thoughts on Katniss and Peeta as they are in the first Hunger Games. Written from Gale's perspective. One-shot.


**Okay, lately I've been in a 'Gale' sort of mood so here's another one-shot about my favourite Hunger Games character: GALE!**

**Disclaimer: Mein name ist nicht Suzanne Collins.**

"**What would you say?" Set during the first Hunger Games.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

What would you say if I hated you for kissing him?

It's the first thing that pops to mind as I glance at your bow. Why did you kiss _him? _I swear, every head in the room turned to me as your lips reached his. The thought of it makes me angrier than ever.

I have caught two rabbits and one lucky squirrel. With you by my side I would've caught at least double that. You have a much better shot than me and you know it. True, my traps have been my forte. I guess I have a talent for knots but you and arrows are pretty much a match made in heaven. Not that he appreciates it. He's too busy wallowing in mud to worry about how you're going to survive.

What would you say if I asked you how many things he has done for you since your Games started?

How many, Katniss? At the moment the only thing is when he pushed you away from the Career. The idiot should've had enough cop not to join the Careers. Everyone knows that they always turn on each other eventually. If he wasn't too busy making kissy-faces at you to notice the Career sneaking up on him anyway, he wouldn't have been cut and you wouldn't have to waste your time healing the eejit. How many, one, two?

The most he's done is tell Panem how much he 'loves' you. Believe me, I see the way he looked at you. Whenever we walked home from school, he'd hide his face behind arbitrary books or anything that would cover him from your gaze. But he would always look back at you, a certain amount of lust in his eyes that I would've gladly beaten him to a pulp for were it not for your innocent eyes, unaware that any boy was looking at you.

What would you say if I told you it annoys me when he looks at you?

Call me jealous. I am. Exceedingly. I would have given anything to go there with you, were our families able to survive. But I know my duty. To my family and to you. Therefore I have a duty to my family and yours. He looks at you in your sleep. I find that creepy. He's right though, everyone in Panem said "aww" as he stated that you smile in your sleep.

What would you say if I said you would be better off without having to look after him?

You would. You know that. But you like him. I'll admit it, he's an okay guy. I've spoken to him a grand total of twice in school and once it was about the time. For some reason I thought he almost enjoyed speaking to me, as if it would magically make you and he friends but the other time he asked me were we related.

I was pretty taken aback by his sudden outburst of a question to me. We aren't friends. Never have been and now I doubt that we ever will be.

I was fairly satisfied with my answer.

"No. Catni...Katniss is my best friend."

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked him. I knew why. He pines after you, Catnip.

He shrugged.

"You guys look like siblings, is all."

We do, I guess. The Seam look. But nearly everyone has it. Why he would ask me, I wonder. No need for wondering. Perhaps he thought that if he spoke to me, you might come over and start talking but I'm afraid I ruined that chance. I walked away from him.

What would you have said if I had introduced you then and there?

Would he have been as close to you as you are now? I mean that literally as in _close _to you. The star-crossed lovers of District 12. The Capitol has been 'ohhhing' and 'awwing' at the 'cuteness' of it all. I doubt they'd 'oh' and 'aw' if they saw the rest of District 12 starving for a grain of food when I'm certain they probably throw food out, they have so much. I heard that they puke up spme food so they can eat more. It actually makes me feel sick how corrupt a country can be.

I sigh and click my neck so I am fully alert. I need to catch more before going home.

I get up and start stalking around, careful not to make too much sound. I can just imagine him hunting. Actually I can't. The image is too bizarre to think about.

What would you say if I were to tell you to leave him and continue your own fight?

It's what I'm thinking. It probably hasn't crossed your mind yet but he is dying, Katniss. That cut on his leg is severe. Even your mother gasped at the sight of it. The pus was bad enough but it will get worse and worse unless the Games hurry.

But they are dragging it out. Waiting and creating tension for the last battle. Watch yourself, Katniss. There will be a large fight and I sincerely doubt that 'lover boy' will be of much use.

What would you say if I told you I hated him for telling you he loved you?

Again, you'd think I was jealous. He only told you because he thinks he will die. I think he will if his leg goes untreated. You may be an amazing hunter but your healing skills only go so far. And he needs proper medical attention quickly.

Now is the time to tell you even though you can't hear. Even though you are I don't know how many miles away. Even though I know that it might be too late.

What would you say if I told you I loved you?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ha, I've written three 'Gale' stories in the last three days.**

**Reviews please!**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
